Captain Marvelous
|numberofepisodes = 51 (Gokaiger) 9 (Movies) 2 (Zyuohger)}} is , the Captain of the Gokaigers. Biography Early life Much of Marvelous' early life is unknown, but what is known is, when he was ten years old, he was saved by Space Sheriff Gavan, and after he grew up he traveled alone as a pirate. Captain Marvelous once fought Kiaido, the strongest bounty hunter in the universe, who nearly killed him, but he intentionally stabbed himself in the chest to create a weak spot in order to make the fight more interesting, ultimately letting Marvelous escape. One day, while looking through treasure after a run in with the Gormin, Marvelous discovered something of interest: the Ranger Key of Akarenger. AkaRed soon appeared and told Marvelous that he needed it, but Marvelous refused to give him it and attacked him, but was swiftly defeated. AkaRed told him about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, telling him that he would never get what he wanted if he just gave up, and this speech inspired Marvelous to join AkaRed. Red Pirate Gang Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang with AkaRed along with his robotic parrot, Navi. One notable occasion saw AkaRed save Marvelous from his own impulsiveness before finding the Bouken Red Key. They would later be joined by Basco ta Jolokia. They searched the universe in the GokaiGalleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys of the core Sentai teams, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, and revealed that he conspired with Zangyack forces that attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous, Basco possessed the Sixth Ranger and Extra Hero Keys), telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. The Ranger Keys allowed Marvelous to harness the power of the 34 Super Sentai who once protected the Earth, with the Gokaiger Keys, he started the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger team, with himself as Gokai Red. Marvelous traveled in the GokaiGalleon in his search. With Navi as the Navigator, Marvelous resumed the search, her hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the greatest treasure in the universe. Gokaiger to be added Super Hero Taisen Captain Marvelous betrays the Gokaigers and takes over Zangyack as he assumes the title as their emperor and renames it , formed from the remnants of the dissolved Zangyack Empire and the conglomeration of all Super Sentai villains, in order to take down the Kamen Riders to obtain their Great Powers, and the Dai-Shocker group led by Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. With many revived Super Sentai villains under his command, Captain Marvelous plans to obtain the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders to gain the . After the timeline was restored, Captain Marvelous turned against Dai-Zangyack, who joins forces with Dai-Shocker to destroy Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders. Upon learning this, the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams all join forces in order to stop their respective enemies once and for all. The Gokaigers teamed up with Decade and defeat General Shadow. Marvelous then teams up with OOO, and leads his team against Bio Hunter Silva, and Kamen Rider OOO changes his medals into Ranger Keys for the Gokaigers to use. The group uses the Gokai Galleon Buster to finish off Silva. Soon after, the Gokai Galleon crew watch Fourze befriend the Go-Busters, the reunions with Eiji and Hina and Tsukasa and Kaito. Marvelous then joins up with his crew and sees that the ultimate treasure is friendship between the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams while accepting OOO's friendship. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger while eating chicken curry at the Dino Curry restaurant.]] Captain Marvelous and the rest of the Gokaigers went to the Zangyack's homeworld until they were overrun. They had two choices - die or join Zangyack. The Gokaigers choose to join them and returned to Earth in a black Gokai Galleon. The Go-Busters were sent to investigate and end up fighting the Gokaigers. During the fight, Gai comes and finds the Gokaigers and Go-Busters fighting and had no idea what was going on. Marvelous tells Gai to hand the Ranger Keys over and Gai reluctantly gives him the keys. The Gokaigers Gokai Change twice and causes the Go-Busters to use Powered Custom. After the fight, Enter appears with the Phantom Ranger Keys, rare keys with mysterious powers until the keys resonate and create time holes sucking various Gokaigers and Go-Busters to different times. Captain Marvelous and Hiromu continue to fight as Hiromu lectures Marvelous on joining the Zangyack. Marvelous reveals joining them was part of a plan and that they were only pretending to cooperate. The Gokaigers wait at the Go-Busters' command center until it was fight time. The 11 rangers head to battle with Bacchus Gill. The rangers morph and fight. Waredonaiyer stays up on the black Gokai Galleon. Marvelous and Hiromu jump up there and fought him. Waredonaiyer is pushed off the ship. After a long battle, Bacchus Gill grows to giant size. The rangers summon their mecha. With the gathering of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the keys transform into Megazord Keys, granting each of the rangers' mecha, a past mecha. After the battle, Marvelous tells Hiromu that he admires the Go-Busters' work and trusts them to protect Earth and calls them a true 36th Super Sentai. During the credits, the Gokaigers are seen hanging out at the Go-Busters' command center. Super Hero Taisen Z Gokai Red and the rest of the Gokaigers appeared to help Gai and Gavan (Type-G) defeat Ika Devil using their offered Metal Hero Keys. They later fight alongside the other Heroes against Space Shocker. Of the core Gokaigers, only Marvelous speaks, and like all of them he remains morphed throughout his appearance. Zyuohger Marvelous returns in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger along with the other Gokaigers in order to obtain the Whale Change Gun. He is able to steal it from the Zyuohgers and take off into the air as Red Hawk, but is pursued by Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle. Yamato is able to knock Marvelous out of the air and the battle continued on the ground, with Marvelous changing into Akarenger to continue the battle. Yamato is able to beat him and the two talk for a bit, with Marvelous telling him the legacy that the Zyuohgers now hold. Marvelous is soon joined by the rest of his team and the other Zyuohgers to battle past villains. Yamato, now Zyuoh Whale, and Marvelous battle Bunglay, Escape and Enter. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gokai Red appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Gokai Red was summoned from the as part of a team of five of the Strongest Sentai Rangers alongside five of the by , helping to defeat the army of . Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs meets Gokai Red.]] Gosei Red walks to Gokai Red, who slowly lands using a swinging rope, and nods that he makes a good landing. Before walking off, Gosei Red gives Gokai Red a high five, and we, the viewers, turn our attention to Gokai Red while Gosei Red waves from behind. meets Red Buster.]] Red Buster rides up to Gokai Red on his motorcycle. After getting off, Gokai Red throws a punch which Red Buster stops, (The punch being the continuing responsibility). Gokai Red leaves shortly after. Red Buster quickly turns in the direction Gokai Red headed towards and bows out of respect. This is the first Hand-Off to involve another character, as Red Buster's motorcycle is Cheeda Nick. However, this is minor, as Nick does nothing more than be a normal motorcycle. Akibaranger Before transforming into the Hurricane Ball Ludicrous Power with the other Hurricanegers and KuwagaRaiger, KabutoRaiger says Captain Marvelous' catchprase "Let's make this showy!" Coincidentally KabutoRaiger was voiced by Tomokazu Seki in this episode, who was also the narrator and voice of the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Net movies Super Hero Taihen Gokai Red appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Kamen Rider Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and . Video Game Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Red appeared leading his team in both of them. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross to be added Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-002.jpg|Gokai Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-008.jpg|Gokai Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red: to be added :Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red Gold Mode: to be added Gokai Red Gold Mode (Dice-O).jpg|Gokai Red Gold Mode as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gokai Red is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gokai Red appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms As Gokai Red, Marvelous is the most balanced of the core Gokaigers, being adept at both melee and ranged combat. When performing Gokai Changes, he usually transforms into previous Red Rangers. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiGalleon' *'LT-06': Only piloted during the events of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. Final Waves * : Gokai Red's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Key into both his Gokai Saber and Gokai Gun, Gokai Red fires a which is combined with the . Gokai Red performs a Blast and Slash during the team attack. - Gokai Changes= Marvelous' Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ranger Keys Gorenger-Dairanger Marvelous' Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ranger Keys Kakuranger-Gokaiger As a Gokaiger, Gokai Red can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 39 red rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Akarenger **Weapons ***'Red Bute' ****'Spear Bute' **Attacks *** Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 51, Super Hero Taisen, Zyuohger Episode 29 - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace **Weapons ***'Big Bomber' **Attacks ***'J.A.K.Q. Hurricane' ***'Dengeki Kick' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 6, 10, 32, Super Hero Taisen - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan **'Command Bat' ***'Spear' **'Penta Force' Appearances: The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger Episodes 35, 44, Super Hero Taisen - DenziRed= *DenziRed **'Denzi Stick' **'Denzi Punch' Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 8, Super Hero Taisen, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - VulEagle= *VulEagle **Weapons ***'Vulcan Stick' ****'Katana' **Attacks ***'Hiba Return' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 7, 46, 49, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed **Weapons ***'Ribbon Sparks' Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - DynaRed= *DynaRed **Attacks ***'Great Explosion' ***'Super Dynamite' ****'New Super Dynamite' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32 - Red1= *Red1 **Weapons ***Bio Sword ****Fire Sword **Attacks ***'Bio Team Kick' ***'Bio Electron Charge' Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 28, Super Hero Taisen - ChangeDragon= *ChangeDragon **Attacks ***'Dragon Attack' Appearances: Stageshow, Gokaiger Episodes 32, 35 - Red Flash= *Red Flash **Weapons ***'Prism Holy Sword' This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 27. - Red Mask= *Red Mask **Attacks ***'God Hand' ***'Life Aura' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 28, 32 - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon **Weapons ***'Falcon Saber' **Attacks ***'Falcon Break' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 25, 30 - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo **Attacks ***'Combination Attack' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9, 14 - FiveRed= *FiveRed **Weapons ***'V Sword' ***'Super Five Ball' **Attacks ***'V Sword Attack' ***'Brother Attack' Appearances: 199 Heroes Movie, Gokaiger Episode 42 - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk **Weapons ***'Bird Blaster' ***'Bringer Sword' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 9, The Flying Ghost Ship, 28, 51, Zyuohger Episodes 28, 29 - TyrannoRanger= *TyrannoRanger **Weapons ***'Ryugekiken' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 14, 45, 50 - Armed Mode= *Armed TyrannoRanger **Weapons ***'Dragon Armor' ***'Ryugekiken' ***'Zyusouken' This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 50. }} - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger **Weapons ***'Dairen Rod' ***'Double Dragon Swords' ***'Great Wheel Blade' **Attacks ***'Qi-Power Shoot' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12, 22, 33 - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed **Weapons ***'Secret Sword Kakuremaru' **Hidden Ninja Arts ***'Cloning Technique' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 32, 44, 46, Super Hero Taisen - OhRed= *OhRed **Weapons ***'King Blaster' ***'Star Riser' ***'Olé Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Secret Sword: Super-Power Riser' ***'Super-Power Dynamite Attack' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, 31, 51 - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Weapons ***'Fender Sword' **Attacks ***'Driving Slash' ***'Gokai Kurumagic Attack' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 14, 51, Final Live Show - MegaRed= *MegaRed **Weapons ***'Mega Sniper' ***'Drill Saber' ****'Drill Sniper Custom' ***'Battle Riser' **Vehicles ***'Cyber Slider 1' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 34, 39 - GingaRed= *GingaRed **Weapons ***'Starbeast Sword' **Attacks ***'Mane of Fire' ***'Flame Flash' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 11, 13, 20, 51 - GoRed= *GoRed **Weapons ***'V-Lancer' **Attacks ***'Brothership Smash' This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 23. - TimeRed= *TimeRed **Weapons ***'Double Vectors' ***'Voltech Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Vector End: Beat Three' ***'Press Re-Freezer' ***'Vector End: Beat Defender' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 24, 39, 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - TimeFire= *TimeFire **Weapons ***'DV Defender' This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 17. - GaoRed= *GaoRed **Weapons ***'Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 7-9, 33, 45, Zyuohger Episode 28 - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed **Weapons ***'Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru' ***'Dry Gun' **Attacks ***'Super Ninja Art: Sky Dash' ***'Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 12, 24 - AbaRed= *AbaRed **Weapons ***'Aba Laser' ***'Tyranno Rod' ***'Dino Bomber' **Attacks ***'Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 25, 29 - Abare Mode= This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 29. }} - DekaRed= *DekaRed **Weapons ***'D-Magnum' ****'Hybrid Magnum' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 2, 4, 5, 35 - MagiRed= *MagiRed **Transformation Devices ***'MagiPhone' **Weapons ***'MagiStick' ****'Sword' **Spells ***'Jii Magika' ***'Magi Magika' ***'Jinga Maguna' ***'Magi Magi Magika' ***'Maagi Magi Go Gokai' **Attacks ***'Red Fire' ***'Red Fire Phoenix' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 3, 49, Final Live Show, Super Hero Taisen - Wolzard Fire= *Wolzard Fire **Weapons ***'WolSabre & Jagun Shield' **Attacks ***'Blazing Shoot' This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 37. - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red **Weapons ***'Bouken Javelin' **Attacks ***'Red Zone Crash' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 12, 21, 51 - GekiRed= *GekiRed **Weapons ***'GekiNunchaku' **Beast-Fist Techniques ***'Gun-Gun Bullet' ***'Fierce Ki Infusion' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 4, 7, 32, 33, 42, Super Hero Taisen, Zyuohger Episode 28 - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red **Weapons ***'Self-Changing Mantan Gun' ***'Road Saber' ***'Kankan Mantan Gun' **Attacks ***'Saber Straight' ***'Kankan Kong Express' Appearances: Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Stageshow, 199 Heroes Movie, Gokaiger Episodes 19, 36, 40 - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red **Secret Disks ***'Shishi Disk' **Weapons ***'Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru' ***'Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou' **Attacks ***'Flame Dance' ***'Many Fires Profusion' ***'Shinken Six Member Slash' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 1, 2, 12, 18, 41, Super Hero Taisen, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - Hyper Mode= *Hyper Shinken Red **Weapons ***'Kyoryumaru' Appearances: Gokaiger Episode 51, Final Live Show }} - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **Weapons ***'Skick Sword' Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 22, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 51 - Red Buster= *Red Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 28, 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016 only) - Kyoryu Red= *Kyoryu Red This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) - ToQ 1gou= *ToQ 1gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Red Ressha This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) - AkaNinger= *AkaNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***AkaNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Red ***Goton Shuriken This form is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 29 (Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016) }} - Other Colors= *Big One This form is exclusive to . - DenziGreen= *DenziGreen **Weapons ***'Denzi Punch' This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 43. - PteraRanger= *PteraRanger (male version) **Weapons ***'Ptera Arrow' This form is exclusive to . - GaoYellow= *GaoYellow **Weapons ***'Eagle Claw' This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 44. - Bouken Silver= *Bouken Silver **Weapons ***'Sagasniper' This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 18. - Gosei Blue= *Gosei Blue This form is exclusive to Gokaiger Episode 45. }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to . - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to . }} - Gokai Red-Silver Hybrid= During the time Insarn's gun fused Marvelous and Gai, their powers became fused together, and so, when Gai used his key with Marvelous's Mobilate, the hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Silver was made. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' This form is exclusive to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. - Gold Mode= card.]] :Gokai Red can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become . However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Red's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. Arsenal *'Gokai Sabre' *'Gokai Spear Anchor Mode' Attacks *'Final Wave': Gokai Red Gold Mode twirls the Gokai Spear before striking it with a Gokai Slash, sending the Gokai Spear flying in a spinning motion towards the opponent to buzz saw through them. Appearances: Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, 36 Gokai Change }} Legend Sentai Devices The is Captain Marvelous' personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Red. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. After defeating their own Ranger Key puppets, the other five Gokaigers defeated the puppet Gokai Red Ranger Key, with Marvelous reclaiming his key shortly after. - Gokai Christmas= During the Gokaigers' Christmas Eve battle, Gai borrowed the Gokai Red Ranger Key and the Gokai Green key and merged them into the Gokai Christmas Ranger Key, allowing him to assume a special hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Green called Gokai Christmas. }} - Zyudenchi= The , alternatively named in the toyline, are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. A Gokaiger Zyudenchi, bearing the likeness of Captain Marvelous, is part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. - The Ressha associated with the Gokaigers, based off of Gokai Red's Gokai Galleon; when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh GokaiOh. Also appears as an SG Ressha. }} Personality Always sparkling, Captain Marvelous is a "wild man." He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Marvelous is the type to poke his head in where it does not belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 5 with unreasonable orders. Though he is the team leader, Captain Marvelous is an unpredictable sort of character who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity, stating his actions as what any pirate would do in that particular moment. He is much stronger than he looks, evidently seen in episode 7 where he throws darts while wearing a heavy bracelet that Don can barely carry with both hands. His strength is also displayed in a flashback in episode 12, where he rips the Zangyack tracking collar off Joe's neck. He also has a rather hearty appetite. Marvelous is also someone who cares much for his crew and for others even if he doesn't show it. An example of this was when Basco captured his crew and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. Another example is when Gai asked to become a Gokaiger after his debut battle and Marvelous asked him what he would contribute to his crew. Despite this selfish reasoning, he was concerned with someone so young taking on the Zangyack. However, he does believe in his crew and doesn't worry about them when they are in a bind of their own and shows to have much faith in them. Although he originally strove to protect them at all costs and ejected them from Go-Jyu Gokai-Oh to that end, after a vision of AkaRed he instead shares Gai's desire to have them all fight together until the end. His morality however is described at best as a puzzle. Bounty His bounty was initially at 1,000,000 when they met Ahim and was increased to 1,500,000 before reaching Earth, but this is eventually raised to 3,000,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000,000. After the death of Warz Gill, he now has a "UNLIMITED" reward bounty on his head, meaning if anyone captures Marvelous and hands them over to the Zangyack, the captors can get any kind of reward in return. Behind the scenes Portrayal and suit actor Hirofumi Fukuzawa.]] Captain Marvelous is portrayed by . During an initial interview, Ozawa stated that the Sentai hero he wanted to become the most was AkaRenger. Before Ozawa, the top candidate for the role was , who would later portray in . As revealed by Kobayashi in an interview with Hyper Hobby Magazine, he was there until the end but had to turn it down because of another project he had at the time. Kobayashi noted that he and Ozawa strongly resembled each other.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/10/27/kamen-rider-baron-the-banana-who-split-on-gokaiger/ When he appeared as a child in Gokaiger vs. Gavan, he is portrayed by . While disguised as Akarenger in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, he is voiced by . In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, Captain Marvelous is voiced by Kim Seung-jun (김승준). As Gokai Red, his suit actor is , who was suit actor for several recent Sentai Reds, his previous role was Gosei Blue in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Gokai Red is currently Hirofumi Fukuzawa's last suit role before serving as an action director on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and other Sentai Series. Dub names In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, Captain Marvelous as with the rest of the first five Gokaigers keeps his name (likely because they are not from Earth and thus don't have normal Japanese names), while his Ranger designation is Captain Red. Etymology *Captain Marvelous' name is similar to Captain Marvel, a name tied to two comic companies which he has similarities to: **Like the Marvel of DC Comics, his color scheme is that of red and gold. ***Also, this Captain Marvel's powers and strengths were based on old heroes and gods of ancient myths, much as Marvelous and crew call upon past Sentai powers, triggered by his "henshin call" of SHAZAM, whose letters make out the the heroes names who provide him with their respected abilites, traits, and powers. ****Solomon for wisdom ****Hercules for Strength ****Atlas for Endurance ****Zeus for Power ****Achilles for Courage ****Mercury for Speed **Like the original Captain Marvel of Marvel Comics, he is an alien who comes to Earth for his own purpose but ultimately comes to protect the planet. Notes *While not the first alien Sentai hero, Marvelous is the first full-time alien Red Ranger. The only other notable alien Red of Earth in Sentai is Leonian Gyoku Rou of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, but he was of a period prior to Earth SPD using the typical Sentai battle suits and was only in four episodes at the end of the season. **Comparatively, Power Rangers had two full-time Red Rangers of alien descent prior: Aurico and Andros. *Marvelous is the only male Gokaiger whose name consists of more than three letters. *Gokai Red is mentioned by Hiromu (Red Buster) in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, when he thanks Daigo (Kyoryu Red) for helping them in Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger. *Marvin from Power Rangers Hyper Force is named after Captain Marvelous. Counterpart notes *Marvelous shares a few things in common with 3 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams (the other two being Joe and Luka) and the 6 succeeding teams. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them and be a part of their respective teams' primary groups (the other one being Joe). **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same gender as them (the other one being Don). ***Overall, Marvelous is the only one to have a counterpart from all 34 previous Sentai teams and the 6 succeeding teams with the same color and gender as him and be a part of their teams' primary formation. *With Red Rangers normally being the commander of the team, or at least a figurehead, Captain Marvelous remains in Keiichiro Asaka the center, even in teams where Red isn't the leader. **''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: Luka's counterpart, Big One, leads the J.A.K.Q. team. **Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: Ahim's counterpart, NinjaWhite, leads the Kakurangers. **Denji Sentai Megaranger: Don's counterpart, MegaBlack, leads the Megarangers. **Mirai Sentai Timeranger: Ahim's counterpart, TimePink, leads the Timerangers. **Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Luka's counterpart, GekiYellow, leads the Gekirangers. **Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Joe's counterpart Gosei Blue, leads the Goseigers. *He is the only male Gokaiger with any replacement counterparts. In this case, VulEagle and TimeRed. *5 Red Rangers (TimeFire, KabutoRaiger, Wolzard Fire, AkaRed, and Princess Shinken Red) are not Marvelous' counterparts, as 4 of these Reds aren't part of their respective teams' primary groups, while one of them doesn't come from a Sentai team at all. *Out of these, Marvelous has only transformed into TimeFire (17) and Wolzard Fire (37). *Marvelous has the most counterparts with a Bird motif (VulEagle, Red Falcon, Red Hawk, HurricaneRed, MagiRed, Go-On Red and his successor Zyuoh Eagle), considering his counterpart (Tajadol Combo) just happens to be the all Red Bird motif combo (Taka/Hawk, Kujaku/Peacock, Condor). *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'' is the only Sentai season where Marvelous would have two counterparts. *He is the only Gokaiger to have two Lion Rangers. Gokai Change notes *Throughout most of the season, Marvelous has used only Red Rangers. The only time he uses a different color is when the whole team joins in. **Notably, his first non-Red Gokai Change, Bouken Silver, has a bit of brilliance to it: Bouken Silver's main mecha is GoGo Fire/Siren Builder, where it is mainly red. It was also piloted by Bouken Red at one point in his native series. *Marvelous is the only Gokaiger who has never transformed into a Black Ranger. *Of the 5 core Gokaigers, Marvelous has had the least amount of non-core Ranger transformations. *Of all of his Red Ranger counterparts, Marvelous transformed into Shinken Red the most with 7 transformations, 8 if you include Hyper Shinken Red in Episode 51. His least transformed counterparts are Red Flash and GoRed, with only one transformation each. Appearances **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * }} See Also References External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Captain Marvelous *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Red *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Red's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Red's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Galleon Dice-O *Gokai Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Gokai Red Gold Mode at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gokai Red at the Dice-O Wiki **Gokai Red Gold Mode at the Dice-O Wiki Interwiki *Captain Marvelous at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Captain Marvelous at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Gokaigers Category:Space Pirate Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Super Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers